henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Henrys
Twin Henrys is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on May 7, 2016 to an audience of 1.37 million viewers. Plot At Henry's house, Henry, Piper and Jasper want to watch Dog Judge. When Henry asks Jasper to use the remote, Jasper refuses and uses his phone but it's a long process. Henry and Piper get a TV and turn it on. They start watching Dog Judge, but Jake arrives for a family meeting. Kris was in Detroit. Jake says that his step-brother Mark is in town and he is coming for a family dinner. Henry and Piper are grossed out by Mark's neck hair. Jake wants Henry and Piper to respect Mark while he is in town. At the Man Cave, Ray tells Henry there is a huge MMA fight on TV tonight. Henry says he has a family dinner. Schwoz then arrives back from vacation at Turks and Caios Islands and Henry, Charlotte, and Ray are confused that there are two Schwozes. Schwoz says the one here is not him but it is Gerta. Schwoz said that he updated Gerta by having shape shift into any person. This means that she can shape shift into Henry and go to the family dinner, while the real Henry watches the MMA fight. The fake Henry has the same memory as the real one. The fake Henry goes to Henry's house. At Henry's house, the fake Henry arrives. Jasper had made dinner for Henry, Piper, Jake, and Mark. The fake Henry takes the turkey out of the oven and doesn't feel any pain. At the Man Cave, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Bork are about to watch the MMA fight. Henry and Ray begin fighting on what the color of the cup is. Charlotte, Schwoz, and Bork watch the fight and it lasts while Henry and Ray are fighting. Schwoz asks Henry to bring back Gerta so they can celebrate. At Henry's house, Henry turns Gerta back to her normal self. Henry tells Gerta that Schwoz wants her. Gerta says she is scared to jump out the window. While Henry teaches her how, she pushes him out the window. Gerta shape shifts into Henry. Henry beeps Ray and tells him what Gerta did. Henry tells him, Charlotte, and Schwoz to go to his house and calm Gerta down. Charlotte arrives at Henry's house and tells Jake that she needed to talk to Henry. The fake Henry follows Charlotte to Henry's bedroom. Charlotte leaves and Gerta tells Schwoz she loves him but she's not in love with him. Gerta says she feels she's human now. Schwoz tells Gerta he understands and shape shifts her into a bird. Schwoz lets Gerta go and Gerta poops on Henry's bike. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Reccurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *William Romero as Bork *Steve Lewis as Mark Trivia *This is the second appearance of the android since My Phony Valentine. *This is the first time Henry spoke a sentence backwards with the correct words on. *This is the first time Schwoz is seen in one place at Henry's house, in this case, it is Henry's bedroom. *This is the fourth time Henry and Ray are seen as themselves for the entire episode. *This episode relates to the motion comic, "Android Henry". Goofs *When Jasper tells the T.V to turn on Dog Judge, it mistakes the title for "artichoke", but captions say "Frog Fudge". International Premieres *August 3, 2016 (Latin America & Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016